


KDD

by Spider_Trans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Has ADHD, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a couple other boys are here too but only mentioned so i didn't think it necessary to tag them, dw king your suffering is finally over, konoha watching bo and 'kaashi dance around each others feelings: just fucking KISS, poor man had to watch these two look longingly at each other for almost 2 years smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Trans/pseuds/Spider_Trans
Summary: Bokuto has a severe, crippling disorder. Akaashi is the only hope for a cure.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	KDD

**Author's Note:**

> *casually self-projects onto Bokuto* ahaha… hey... don't mind me… ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_
> 
> this is my first time writing a Haikyuu fic, so apologies if it's not completely accurate to the characters!! pls feel free to give me constructive criticism in the comments (but be gentle, i'm fragile sfdgfhgjh) 
> 
> also originally, this was just gonna be in Bo's perspective, but i decided to have it kinda flip-flop between bcs why not. sorry if it's a bit confusing at parts, i don't normally write like this ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ idk how it ended up being mostly Akaashi's perspective. uh, oops? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ALSO also i wrote this in the span of, like. a week(?) and it's somehow both longer and shorter than i expected sfdgfhgj big shoutout to my homegirl Frida for beta reading this. i owe you my life, queen ily (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**To AKAASHI~♡:**

**kaashiiiii**

_From AKAASHI~♡:_

_Bokuto-san, we are in class._

**To AKAASHI~♡:**

**yeah but you responded**

**so**

**:p**

_From AKAASHI~♡:_

_Yes, because I'm not going to ignore you. It could be something important._

_Even though it rarely is._

_But, just in case._

**To AKAASHI~♡:**

**RUDE!!!!!!!**

_From AKAASHI~♡:_

_:)_

_What was it you wanted to tell me?_

**To AKAASHI~♡:**

**after practice can you come over?? if you're not doing anything**

_From AKAASHI~♡:_

_Of course. Do you want to invite Kuroo-san?_

**To AKAASHI~♡:**

**nah, just u :3**

**i feel like it's been a while since we've hung out alone**

**and it wasn't u helping me with hw**

**i know we've both been busy studying for finals on our own**

**but**

**i miss u :(**

_From AKAASHI~♡:_

_I miss you too, Bokuto-san._

_What would you like to do?_

_Watch a movie?_

**To AKAASHI~♡:**

**no**

**i don't want to do anything really**

**kinda just wanna be with u**

**sit in my room**

**and talk**

**about whatever**

**or chill in silence**

**like we used to**

**if that's okay!!**

**we can do something else if u want**

_From AKAASHI~♡:_

_That's fine, Bokuto-san. I would quite like that._

**To AKAASHI~♡:**

**COOL!!!!!**

**i mean uh**

**cool :D**

**i'll stop texting u now**

**sensei's glaring at me (;;;*_*)**

_From AKAASHI~♡:_

_Haha, okay. See you at practice. <3 _

**To AKAASHI~♡:**

**see you!!!! <333**

+

With a groan, Bokuto bent down to wrap his arms around Akaashi's shoulders, his chin resting in his hair. Akaashi patted his arm.

"Hello."

"Hey, 'Kaash." He mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel great, but I'm beat. I could sleep for, like, thirty years."

"We won't be able to hang out if you sleep for that long."

"That's true…" Bokuto pressed his nose to his hair, breathing in deeply, then sighing. "Your hair smells nice."

"You've said that before."

"'Cause it does! It always does. I kinda wanna eat it."

Akaashi covered his mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping, but it slipped out anyway. " _Please_ do not eat my hair, Bokuto-san."

"I'm not gonna!" Akaashi could hear the smile in his voice. "I only said I want to. 'S not my fault it smells like… good."

"'Smells like good'?" Akaashi repeated, tone somewhere between confused and amused.

Bokuto made a frustrated noise. "I don't know how to describe it, but I like it."

Bokuto, to put it nicely, didn't have the most well functioning brain-to-mouth filter. Either he would speak too fast and stumble over his words, he couldn't translate his thoughts into words, or his brain fizzled out and the words left him completely. Currently, it was Problem No. 2. Thankfully, Akaashi had spent long enough studying him that he knew what he was trying to say.

He hummed in understanding. "Well, thank you."

Bokuto smiled into his hair. "Welcome, 'Kaashi."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Konoha startled them both with his shout. "Some of us have things to do today, so if you two could stop gaying up the clubroom and get a move on, that would be great."

Akaashi, without looking at him, reached his arm around Bokuto's shoulder to flip him off. It was immature, really, and typically he'd give a more dignified response, but Konoha was well aware of his obvious-to-everyone-but-Bokuto crush on Bokuto. He loved to tease him about it and Akaashi has just about had enough of his shit. He was one more "momma bird and daddy bird" remark away from kicking him into orbit.

Bokuto tilted his head back to stick his tongue out at him. "Don't be jealous that it's not me hugging you, Konoha. Maybe you'll get one next time, if I deem you worthy."

Konoha stuck his tongue out and jabbed his finger at it, other arm clutching his stomach in an overexaggerated gag. "As _if_ I'd want that. Hard fucking pass."

"Haters gonna hate."

Konoha looked like he would legitimately throw up now. "You did _not_ just say that to me. I haven’t heard that phrase since middle school and you dare bring those accursed words back into my memory? I should kill you where you stand."

Bokuto turned to briefly bury his face in Akaashi's hair again to muffle a laugh. "You hatin' on my YOLO swag, bro? My drip too fresh for you, dawg?"

Konoha squinted at him like he was contemplating the pros and cons of letting Bokuto live to see another day. In the end, he must've decided to spare him as he silently grabbed his backpack and stalked out of the clubroom. Akaashi, who had been holding back watching the scene unfold, let out a burst of giggles, which soon turned into a full-on belly laugh. 

Bokuto would've joined in his delight, had he not been so stunned by the scene. Akaashi hardly laughed. At the most, he would chuckle, maybe even giggle, but never a laugh, especially not so hard that he couldn't breathe. It's not that he was depressed or anything of the sort. (Not that depressed people weren't allowed a laugh here and there.) He simply didn't find very many things funny enough to laugh at. 

Other than Bokuto-san, that is. 

If there was one thing Bokuto prided himself on, it was the ability to make Akaashi laugh. As rare as he could, he was still the only one that had ever managed to do it. And every time it happened, his heart swelled a little more with fondness for his _kouhai_.

Akaashi finally wrangled himself back in after three full minutes. His breaths were shaky, still giggling quietly, and he would have fallen to the floor had it not been for Bokuto holding him up, but he had most of his motor functions back up and running now. 

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to lose myself like that."

"No, no, it's fine! I'm glad you thought it was so funny."

"Something about the use of such outdated terms mixed with the look of utter disgust on Konoha-san's stupid face got to me. He might actually kill you tomorrow."

"Worth it."

Akaashi leaned his head back to look Bokuto in the eyes, a giddy smile curving his lips. "You never fail to amaze me, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto swore his heart stopped beating. Konoha won't even get the chance to kill him if he dies right here and now. 

_Definitely not the worst way to go_ , his brain countered. 

He can feel his ears turning red as he smiles crookedly at Akaashi. "I'll never stop amazing you, Akaashi, even when we're old and grey! ...Well, I'm already grey, but you know what I mean."

"I know you will." Before Bokuto could collapse from gay overload, Akaashi slipped out of his grasp to grab his bag. "Let's head on over to your place, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, okay!" Bokuto snatched his bag and followed Akaashi out of the clubroom.

Boy, he wasn't sure how he was going to survive today.

+

Bokuto fell backwards onto his bed, a solid _thump_ sounding from it from his weight. Akaashi gingerly laid next to him, turning his head to look at the man next to him. Bokuto’s eyes were closed, a smile on his lips as he breathed quietly. He looked so peaceful. So… cute. Akaashi felt a smile of his own tugging at his lips, heart beating a little faster in his chest. Gods, he wanted to kiss him.

Then, Bokuto opened his eyes and Akaashi looked away.

“Agaashi?” 

Akaashi would never tire of Bokuto’s multiple mispronunciations of his name. “Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Do you -- um, can I -- are you -- ?” Akaashi looked at Bokuto again. His eyes were squeezed shut, fingers interlocked, thumbs circling around each other nervously. Akaashi had no clue what he was trying to say that was making him so anxious, but he couldn’t say he didn’t find it endearing. It was rare to see him like this.

“What is it?”

Bokuto sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself. After a minute, he opened his eyes and looked into Akaashi’s. “Are you into guys? Like, romantically? And stuff?”

Akaashi stared at him, unblinking. Bokuto bit down hard on his tongue to prevent anything else from slipping out. Damn. He’d meant to ask less stupidly than that, but he panicked. He waited with baited breath for Akaashi’s response.

“Yes.”

Bokuto let himself breathe. The answer didn’t surprise him -- he can’t say he’s ever seen Akaashi to be interested in any girl, not even Karasuno’s manager -- but it was relieving to have his suspicions confirmed. 

“Me too!” He was smiling now, all traces of his nerves gone. “I mean, I also like girls. Anyone, really. I like people.”

“Ah…” Akaashi looked surprised. “I never would’ve suspected that.”

“Really?” His smile turned a bit goofy. “Actually, I can’t blame you. All I talk about is girls. I was… scared to talk about guys. I didn’t know how you’d feel and I didn’t want to risk losing someone as cool as you, so I kept it to myself. Eventually, I pieced together that you might be like me. I figured it out a while ago, but I couldn’t work up the courage to ask you. Until now.”

“How’d you figure it out? I don’t recall ever alluding to it.”

“You just never talked about girls,” Bokuto voiced his thoughts. “You never talked about guys either, but I remember last year, in our first practice match against Karasuno, you were side-eyeing Sugawara-san. Oh, or that time Konoha invited us over for a sleepover, the last day of summer before this semester, you kept asking questions about his dad. Oh, and when we were buying snacks at a convenience store to binge watch movies at my house a few months ago, you kept sneaking glances at the cashier. Oh, and that time when --”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Akaashi’s cheeks were burning red. It was utterly adorable. “I’m not as subtle as I think I am.”

Bokuto didn’t mean to, but he giggled. “That’s okay, ‘Kaash. Not everyone can be a master at keeping secrets such as I.”

Akaashi looked like he wanted to argue, but for once, Bokuto was right. He hadn’t a clue that Bokuto was as straight as his mood was stable. He sighed, then smiled, amused by this whole scenario. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Soooo… any hot guys you’re into?” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows.

Akaashi’s smile morphed into an anxious frown. He wouldn’t look at Bokuto suddenly. “...There is one,” he answered after a beat, voice quiet.

 _Ah._ Bokuto decidedly ignored the pang in his chest and knocked his leg against Akaashi’s. “Who is it? I promise I won’t tell anyone, not even Kuroo. I swear on my life.” He drew an ‘x’ over his chest.

Akaashi glanced at him. His eyes were uncertain, darting over Bokuto’s face as if looking for something, though Bokuto didn’t know what. He must’ve found what he was looking for, because he opened his mouth.

“You know him very well,” he said slowly, as if picking his words carefully.

Bokuto gasped, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. “Oh my gods, _is_ it Kuroo?”

Akaashi wrinkled his nose. “No. Nothing against Kuroo-san, but no. Hell no.”

Bokuto snickered. “Geez, sorry. Kenma?”

“Better, but still no.”

“You still got the hots for Sugawara-san?”

“Not anymore. Besides, even if I did, him and Sawamura-san are dating, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Bokuto squinted. Who the hell else could Akaashi possibly like? Wait, no, could it be... ? “Konoha?”

Akaashi looked like Bokuto had just suggested he liked to collect teeth for fun. “That’s the worst one yet, are you serious? With all due respect to Konoha-san, I’d rather fawn over a brick wall. Actually, his skull’s about as thick as one, so I’m not sure it would be much different.”

Bokuto laughed, long and loud. Akaashi fought to keep his face neutral. “Damn, ‘Kaashi, that was fucking _cold_! You could’ve just said no.”

“I was making my point clear.”

“You did, so no worries about that.” Bokuto flipped onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms and swinging his legs to and fro in the air. “Give me some hints here, Agaashi.”

“Hm, well… he’s tall, for starters, a few inches taller than me. He’s well-built, for someone that’s only a third-year, though he does play volleyball and is the captain of his team.”

“Ushijima-san?” 

Akaashi shook his head. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest he was afraid it might pop out, but he couldn’t stop now. He was in too deep. “Keep listening. He’s energetic, loud and stupidly optimistic -- something I envy, on occasion. He easily gets down on himself, but his mood is lifted again in an instant, though he sometimes needs the help of others to do so.”

He sat up, bringing his hands behind him to support his weight as he leaned back, his gaze fixed on the opposite wall. “The day I was to join the volleyball team, I saw him for the first time, hovering in the air as he prepared to spike. I saw a star, right before my very eyes. He was almost too bright to look at, like if I kept staring at him, I would burn myself. But I couldn’t look away. I’d scorch my skin a thousand times over if it meant I’d get to see him one more time, if it meant I got to stay in his orbit.”

Akaashi clenched the sheets in his fingers. “I don’t know where I’d be without him. What would I do if I couldn’t hear his booming laughter, see his blinding smile that wipes away my worries, feel his warmth against my skin when he pulls me into a bone-crushing hug? His strange grey hair, lined with black streaks that I was shocked to find was natural, that’s so soft after a shower. His startlingly golden eyes -- I’ve never seen anything quite like them before. I’ve never seen anything like _him_ before. He’s beautiful.”

Akaashi tilted his head to look sideways at Bokuto, smiling softly. He was sitting upright now, eyes wide, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed. “You’re beautiful,” Akaashi whispered. “I love you, Koutarou.”

Not a single word was passed between them. Bokuto reached out and held Akaashi by the back of his neck, fingers in his hair, thumb brushing against his cheek. He leaned forward. Akaashi leaned forward. They closed their eyes. Akaashi’s hand curled around Bokuto’s wrist. Then, their lips connected. Warmth spread from their lips, to Akaashi’s cheeks, to his chest, to his stomach, then travelled up and down his limbs. The kiss was brief, timid, but Akaashi felt like he’d brushed against a star. Not hot enough to burn, but almost. And oh, Akaashi wanted it to burn. He wanted to be swallowed alive by the flames until nothing was left, until the only thing that surrounded him was Bokuto. But for right now, this was enough.

Bokuto sighed out a giggle. They had hardly parted, so Akaashi could taste it. “You’re awfully corny, ‘Gaashi.”

Akaashi exhaled with a smile. “Maybe so. It can’t be helped, with you being the way that you are. How can I not be?”

Bokuto, embarrassed, turned to hide his face in his neck. “Akaashi!”

“My apologies.” His tone held zero remorse.

He started at the feeling of Bokuto’s lips against his neck. They trailed down to his collarbone, back up to his cheek, his forehead, the tip of his nose, then a final peck on the lips. His skin burned where he had kissed him.

“Bokuto-san…” He was more than a bit flustered. Bokuto liked that look on him.

“I love you too, Keiji.” Akaashi flushed darker. Oh yeah, he _really_ liked that look on him. “I love you so, so much. ‘M not as good with words as you are, but… every time I look at you, I can’t help but think about how happy you make me. I want to keep making you laugh, I want to keep you in my arms, I want to keep kissing your pretty face.” He kissed the bridge of Akaashi’s nose for emphasis. “I want to be with you forever.”

Akaashi grabbed the hand that wasn’t cupping his cheek and slid his fingers between Bokuto’s. _A perfect fit_ , they both thought.

“I do too.”

Bokuto grinned and squeezed his hand. Akaashi squeezed back, smiling fondly. “Y’know,” Bokuto started. “I’ve been all awooga over you for nearly two years.”

“And I you.”

“In all that time, I’ve thought about kissin’ you a lot. I’m pretty sure I’ve developed a disorder from it.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “A disorder?”

“Yep, and a pretty serious one at that. KDD.”

“And that stands for…?”

“Kiss Deficit Disorder, duh.” Bokuto said as if it were common knowledge and he didn’t just make it up.

Still, Akaashi played along, because of course he did. “Uh-huh. And is there any sort of remedy for this disorder?”

“Lots and lots of kisses!” Bokuto moved his hands to Akaashi’s waist to pull him onto his lap. Akaashi instinctively held onto his shoulders. “Think you can do that for me, doc?” He whispered against Akaashi’s mouth.

“Gladly.” He whispered back.

They kissed and everything else fell away.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna find me elsewhere and yell about some gay volleyball boys, my Tumblr & Twitter are @gaylittlekinnie <3


End file.
